


Frozen things all unfreeze

by orphan_account



Series: praying you and me might end up together [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Hugging, Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Plotless, Romance, Werewolf Mates, nonsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from 'bruises' by chairlift.<br/>This is for a certain someone who was nice enough to comment!<br/>If you do, maybe I'll make one for you too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen things all unfreeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontlietomehoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/gifts).



They didn’t tell anyone right away, though it was starting to become obvious in how both of them were acting around each other.

Not to mention, Derek’s betas started noticing how Stiles was becoming more and more involved in their pack.

 

It was two weeks after Derek had told Stiles, on a Wednesday after school.

Derek was training the pack, wanting them to be ready to hold their own against the hunters if need be, and Stiles was sitting in one of the train cars, absent-mindedly finishing his economics homework.

 

It was practically the downfall.

Derek wanted his betas to do something he wouldn’t anticipate, be spontaneous in their attacks, but of course, someone had to misread what he meant.

Erica had ran at Derek, accidentally knocking over the bucket of wolfsbane powder- Which Stiles had objected to keeping around, even if it was for defensive purposes. Isaac had breathed in at the least opportune moment, inhaling a lungful of the toxic dust.

His eyes flashed yellow and Isaac collapsed, Derek quickly ordering Boyd to get him out of the powder, so he wouldn’t get more into his system.

Derek turned and looked at Erica, eyes furious.

“This is _your_ fault!” He yelled, making the blonde girl cower and looked afraid, shrinking away from Derek, trying to hide behind Boyd, who was dragging Isaac away from the neon purple dust.

Derek kept yelling at her, jabbing his finger in Erica’s direction, the girl whimpering and scared.

Stiles hadn’t seen her like that since the change.

 

He knew it was none of his business, this was pack stuff- _wasn’t he a part of the pack?_ _Whatever-_ And he shouldn’t intervene.

_But… he was the pack mother, or whatever the hell Derek had called him! He was the alpha female!_

Derek’s eyes had turned bright red in his furry, growling as he approached his beta, who looked like she was ready to accept the consequences of her mistake, but Stiles wasn’t about to let Derek abuse their pups- _did he really just call them pups?_

Stiles, feeling almost as though he was out of control of his body, stepped between Derek and Erica.

“You’re not touching her.” Stiles said firmly, trying to stare Derek down.

He’d fully wolfed out by now, hairs coming out of his face, ears pointed.

The alpha growled, as if trying to assert dominance, but Stiles was having none of it.

Stiles, despite his human nature, growled back, or at least, tried to.

Derek’s eyes looked over him, as if wondering on what authority Stiles was challenging him- _Derek had said something about not fully being mates, but come on!_

“Derek, enough.” Stiles ordered, reaching out towards him, trying to not shake.

He placed a hand on Derek’s bicep, feeling his mate relax against his touch.

Derek sighed, before looking at Erica again.

“Clean this up. Be careful not to breathe any of it in.”

The beta nodded, looking gratefully at Stiles, before scampering off to get cleaning supplies.

 

Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“Derek, you were acting like you were going to tear her head off…”  
The alpha sighed once more, and shrugged.

“Her clumsiness could’ve killed Isaac. She was acting like a liability-“

“She isn’t a liability, Derek! She’s a part of our pack-“

“Wait… Our?” Derek asked, his voice softening immensely, a smile spreading across his face.

Stiles cleared his throat, realizing what he’d just insinuated.

“I… Yeah. Ours. Our pack. Our… P-“

“You were going to say Pups, weren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, I mean, they are our pups, so it would make sense…”

“You’re acting as if I like gave birth to them…”

“We’ll save that for later.” Derek chuckled, making Stiles’ eyes widen and his cheeks flare red.

“You… alpha females can get pregnant?”

“Only when they’re _actually_ female… or wolves. And, well, it doesn’t seem like you want to turn.”

“I… I don’t.”

Derek raised a brow, the crease between them crinkling in thought.

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

“Just… your heart, babe… it beat as if you were lying.” Derek elaborated, tilting his head, and smirking slightly.

“Do you want me to change you?” He asked slyly, putting his arm over Stiles’ shoulders and nipping at Stiles’ ear playfully.

Stiles glared halfheartedly at Derek, letting out a lazy snort.

“Don’t ask again.” Stiles ordered.

“Babe, the alpha male doesn’t have to listen to the alpha female.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Goddamn patriarchy.”

“I wouldn’t call it a patriarchy, per se…”

“Would you rather I call it a hierarchy?”

“Honestly, It’s just pack dynamics, but…”

“I don’t care. Don’t ask me again.”  
Derek sighed, but decided to let the topic rest.

“Would you like to go out for dinner, Babe?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

“Only if you’re paying.” Stiles laughed, lightening up again.

“When don’t I?” Derek chuckled, kissing the top of Stiles’ head.

“Actually, we should probably take the… um, pups out too.”

Derek quirked his brow again, scoffing.

“You want to take Isaac, Boyd and Erica out with us for dinner?”

“Why not? If you’re not here, who’ll cook for them?”

“Isaac can cook-“

“Isaac’s unconscious.” Stiles pointed out.

“Yeah, but if he’s unconscious, we shouldn’t take him out anyways…” he replied.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“We can’t just leave them unsupervised!” The human reasoned.

Derek chuckled, then cooed.

“You’re acting like a worried mother. They’ll be fine, Stiles, Really.” He soothed, kissing his cheek.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“If you’re taking me out, hurry up and just do it… y’know, pull a-“

“If you say pull a Nike again, then I’ll kick you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He retorted, rolling his eye.

“Why don’t you test that theory?”

“It’s not a ‘theory’. You said you’d never hurt me, I believe that.”

Derek shook his head in fondness, taking Stiles’ hand.

“I’ll cook you something at the loft, alright?”

“Jeez, and I thought you’d take me to a restaurant…”

“Next date night, I will. Besides, you know what happens every time we ‘go out’… we end up ‘going to town’, and you have lacrosse and school tomorrow, so we can’t do that…”

Stiles pouted almost immediately.

“But Derek…” Stiles whined.

“Stiles…” Derek teased, voice clearly mocking Stiles’, “No buts. You can stay over, but we can’t go all the way…”

Stiles kept up his pout, looking at Derek with big chocolate brown doe eyes.

Derek, surprisingly, didn’t give in.

 

It took a long time to get to Derek’s loft, since there was horrible traffic due to some accident on Main Street.

Derek tugged the loft’s copper door open, letting his mate go in first.

“You know, I think I’m craving Chinese…”

“I can’t make Chinese, Stiles.”

“I’m still having a craving.” Stiles sing-songed.

Derek grunted in response.

“If I’m not getting any, I’d better _at least_ get Chinese.”

“You’re such a spoiled brat.”

Stiles gave him a shit-eating grin.

“Yeah, But you love me, Der-bear.”

Derek let out a soft sigh, loving and not annoyed.  
“You know it, babe. Go get comfy, I’ll order the food…”

Stiles went up on his tippy-toes, kissing Derek’s stubbly cheek before skipping over to Derek’s new TV- Stiles had insisted that, if their relationship was to function, he absolutely _had_ to have a television.

Derek pulled out his cell phone, searching up the top rated Chinese delivery in Beacon Hills, a smile dancing on his lips when he glanced over at Stiles, who was scrolling through Netflix in search of some entertainment.

The alpha ordered various chicken, pork and beef dishes, unsure of what Stiles wanted in particular.

“Babe?” Stiles called, catching Derek’s attention.

“Yeah, Stiles?”

“Would you rather watch Chuck or Dexter?”

Derek groaned at both options, but knew he had to pick one of the above, or else Stiles would throw a hissy fit.

“Chuck…” He said, resentfully.

Stiles laughed, selecting the TV show.

“Good choice… you gonna come over here and cuddle me, or what?”

Derek rolled his eyes, walking over to his boyfriend, sitting down next to him before scooping Stiles up into his arms.

“Why do you even like this show?” Derek asked, nose wrinkling when the opening theme came on.

“Have you _seen_ Zachary Levi? He’s gorgeous! And… John Casey sorta reminds me of you.” Stiles admitted, trying to cuddle back into Derek’s embrace

Derek hummed in acknowledgement.

“Why? Because I’m strong?”  
“No, because you grunt all the time.” Stiles laughed.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Derek mumbled sarcastically, making Stiles laugh more.

“Shut up, you brute, I’m fucking hilarious.”

“Whatever you say, Babe.”

“I say we have sex.”

“I take that back, kid.”

Stiles tried pouting again, seeing if that would change Derek’s mind.

“We had a deal, Stiles. No sex, but Chinese instead.”

“Can’t believe I agreed to that.”  
“Well, you did, so… yeah.”

“You’ve always had a way with words.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“Make me.”


End file.
